Drzewo Yggdrasil
Yggdrasil - określane grubo ponad pięćdziesiąt tysięcy lat temu jako Drzewo Strasznego, a na dzień dzisiejszy częściej raczone terminem Jasion Światów, wedle najbardziej prawdopodobnych legend i domysłów zostało stworzone przez potężną istotę nazywaną Bogiem Magii - Odynem w nieznanej alternatywie, jeszcze przed pojawieniem się tak prastarych istot jak Smoki i miejsc takich jak chociażby Niebo czy Piekło. Tak majestatyczne i ogromne, iż jego korona sięgała, aż po niebiosa Asgardu miało być jednym z najbardziej docenianych tworów swojego stwórcy, ale i jednym z głównych źródeł potęgi jego królestwa, któremu miało służyć swymi liśćmi jako nieskończone źródło energii, a gałęziami jako droga do innych miejsc takich jak Helheim czy Midgard, z którego to niespodziewanie dwie, bądź trzy dziesiętni przybyła grupa śmiertelników, których lider stawiając istnienie swoje i swoich towarzyszy wyzwał Władce Asgardu na partyjkę gry w... kości, której wygrana miała oznaczać zajęcie Wielkiego Drzewa przez niego i objęcia nad nim całkowitej władzy na wieczność. Sam ojciec gromowładnego Thora i przyszły nauczyciel Mikhaln'a uznał układ za nieopłacalny, lecz sam poczuł się znieważony postawą ludzi zgodził się, będąc przy tym tak pewien wygranej, iż obiecał na czas gry nie używać swych mocy. Ostatecznie po dziś dzień twór Odyna godnie służy następnym pokoleniom wcześniej wspomnianego człeka, który po swej wygranej oderwał swoją nagrodę, która została oderwana od innych alternatyw, tworząc przy tym swoją własną, niezależną od innych linię czasową. thumb|322px Ród Dizz To właśnie przodkowie tejże rodziny zagarnęli sobie wszystkie prawa do Drzewa Yggdrasil, jak i sprawowania nad nim całkowitej władzy, którą wciąż utrzymują mimo upływu dziesiątek dekad , przekazując ją wciąż dalej z ojca na syna, z matki na córkę, którzy mimo, iż ciągle się zmieniają, tak jednak wciąż mogą się okrzykiwać najpotężniejszymi ludźmi zamieszkującymi swe królestwo, które dzięki nim nieustannie rośnie w siłę, nie tyle z chęci prowadzenia polityki "zaświatowej", a zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa wszystkim jego mieszkańcom. Choć pełne możliwości każdego z rodziny Dizz nie są znane, tak jednak powszechnie wiadome jest, iż każdy z nich posiada moc zdolną kształtować wybrane aspekty rzeczywistości, a wspólnie najpewniej całkowicie ją zmienić wedle uznania. Wiadomy też jest fakt, że moce te są przekazywane pokoleniami wraz z władzą. Mieszkają oni w pałacu umiejscowionym na szczycie Yggdrasil, wraz z Gwardią Królewską. Reszta poddanych osiedlona jest w tak zwanym Yggdrastadt, który składa się z trzech wielkich miast, z czego dwa z nich lewitują dookoła wielkiego drzewa, a trzecie z nich jest umiejscowione wśród jego korzeni. Vandal Dizz Nazywany także Podróżnikiem jest on aktualnie najstarszy i najbardziej poważany ze swego rodu, słynąc wsród swych poddanych nie tylko jako Król, którego rozkazy jego poddani z własnej woli ze względu na podziw... czasem strach wykonują bez chwili wahania z całkowitym oddaniem i troską o najmniejsze szczegóły, ale też jest on postrzegany jako najmądrzejsza osoba w królestwie, na które każda z decyzji Vandal'a wpływają tylko pozytywnie, nie tylko stale zwiększając jego potencjał bojowy i komfort życia, ale też zapobiegając nawet najgorszym kataklizmom, odnosząc przy tym minimalne straty. Mieszkańcy Yggdrasil szanują go także za jego przeogromne poczucie sprawiedliwość i niezwykle ciepłe podejście nawet do najniższych warstw społecznych... nie oznacza to jednak, iż owemu władcy brak surowości, gdy ta jest potrzebna. Jest on w posiadaniu Oka Przestrzeni, będącego tym samym artefaktem, którym niegdyś posługiwał się Dizz odpowiedzialny za odebranie Yggdrasil Odynowi i pozwalającego swemu posiadaczowi moc całkowitej kontroli przestrzeni dookoła siebie np. tworząc w niej przejścia i za ich pomocą przemieszczania siebie, bądź wszystkiego innego w dowolne miejsce we danym uniwersum, a nawet podróż do innej alternatywy. Dzięki niemu Vandal może też stać się niematerialny całkowicie, bądź częściowo czy być w wielu miejscach jednocześnie... Oczywiście jest to niewielki fragment jego możliwości. Noteviddia Dizz Matka Aerandir, aktualna żona Vandal'a, przez co też królowa Jasionu Światów, znana też jako Widząca, Noteviddia jest oczywiście drugą najważniejszą osobą w królestwie swoim i swego męża, u której miłosierdzie jest jedną z głównych cech. W wolnych chwilach spędza ona czas na spacerowaniu po Yggdrasil i obserwowaniu tego jak żyje się jego mieszkańcom. Drugą jej najbardziej rozpoznawalną cechą jest jej wyjątkowa, wręcz syreńska, bądź anielska uroda, na temat której rozmowy odbywają się niemalże codziennie nie tylko wsród zwykłych mieszkańców, ale i Gwardii Królewskiej. Często sprawia wrażenie dziecinnej i naiwnej, tak naprawdę dysponując inteligencją tak wielką, iż tylko jej mąż przewyższa ją pod tym względem. Swoją moc czerpie ona z tak zwanej Tiary Umysłu, która najprawdopodobniej jest drugim najsilniejszym źródłem mocy członków swej rodziny, która daje naszej złotowłosej możliwość całkowitej kontroli świadomości nie tylko swojej własnej, ale i wszystkich istot dookoła. Noteviddia jest w stanie ją skopiować, przenieść, a nawet całkowicie modyfikować wedle uznania, czasem zwiększając jej możliwości... czasem pozbawiając silnej woli i zmuszając do posłuszeństwa. Nie braknie tu też tworzenia potężnych iluzji czy potężnej psychokinezy i wielu wielu innych zdolności. Beliach Dizz Najstarszy z synów Vandal'a, raczony tytułem Bezwzględny zasłynął już od najmłodszych lat ze swojej cichej, obojętnej i nieuprzejmej postawy nawet względem członków rodziny królewskiej. Zawsze chłodno i wręcz z chirurgiczną dokładnością stara się analizować osoby i nawet najdrobniejsze wydarzenia na jakie napotyka, kierując się chłodno w pierwszej kolejności faktami, które ceni sobie bardziej niż czyjeś zdanie. Często nawet odnosi się w sposób pogardliwy do innych i w razie potrzebny najczęściej wybiera ich eliminacje bez chwili wahania. Często raczy innych snobistyczną pogardą i ostrym, często cynicznym, bądź sarkastycznym językiem, twierdząc, iż gardzi owijaniem w bawełnę i woli być po prostu szczery. Pierścień Dusz, który często nosi na szyi niczym naszyjnik daje mu możliwość poskramiana dusz wszelakich istot, nie zważając na to czy są one aktualnie żywe czy martwe, mogąc je z nich wydzierać, niszczyć, zmieniać czy pożerać (zazwyczaj w celu natychmiastowej regeneracji). Jego ulubionym sposobem walki jest przyzywanie wcześniej zniewolonych i więzionych potężnych demonów, zmor i innych istot paranormalnych, przy czym często i bezlitośnie bawi się swoim przeciwnikiem. Aerandir Dizz Córka Noteviddii i Vandala, jedyna księżniczka w Yggdrasil, mogąca się pochwalić urodą równą swej matce, tytułowana terminem Zakapturzona, ponieważ z nieznanych innym powodów woli skrywać swe piękne błękitne oczy i złote włosy pod kapturem czarnego płaszcza i trzymać się nieśmiało na uboczu. Najcichsza z Dizz'ów, ale też najbardziej lojalna swoim rodzicom i Yggdrasil z trójki rodzeństwa. Rzadko kiedy sama rozpoczyna rozmowę, a osobą, z którą najczęściej prowadzi konwersacje jest... Beliach. Sam białowłosy niezbyt rozumie dlaczego jego siostra jest taka skryta, ale zbytnio się w to nie zagłębia. Jedyną przyjaciółką Aerandir zdaje się być Toppia Nirvana. Nasza niewiasta dysponuję tak zwanym Ostrzem Czasu, przypominającym z wyglądu raczej wielki złoty klucz, aniżeli miecz jednoręczny, który dobrze służy swojej właścicielce pozwalając jej na zatrzymywanie, przyśpieszanie, bądź spowalniania czasu najczęściej na ograniczonym do kilkunastu metrów obszarze dla siebie, a także chroniąc ów dziewczę przed manipulacją czasową ze strony innych. Jednak jak sama nieśmiało twierdzi to wszystko to ledwie cień jej prawdziwych możliwości. Jagdarr Dizz Najmłodszy z Dizz'ów rządzących w Yggdrasil, okrzyknięty mianem Szlachetnego jest osobą twierdzącą, iż rodzina jest dla niego najważniejsza i nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Do wszystkich, nawet nieznajomych odnosi się on z szacunkiem, serdecznością i wyczuciem, nie zważając na to kim są, ani skąd pochodzą. Często jest widziany u boku Vandal'a, przez co Beliach twierdzi, iż "Zgrywa on psa". Podobnie jak swój ojciec, Jagdarr posiada egipską urodę, z czego najbardziej rzuca się w oczy jego barwa skóry. W przeciwieństwie jednak do ojca, nie ma czarnych włosów, a blond, co odziedziczył po matce. Przedmiot, którym ten młodzieniec włada to Berło Mocy dające władającemu nim możliwość tworzenia, rozpraszania, absorbowania, przekazywania i ogólnie całkowitego kontrolowania wszelakiej energii jaka kiedykolwiek istniała, istnieje, bądź istnieć będzie. Ponadto Berło zdaje się wpływać też na żywioły. Gwardia Królewska Gwardia Królestwa to grupa składająca się z jednostek o nieprzeciętnym potencjale, które przeważnie są przydzielane przez aktualnego władce Yggdrasil do siebie i poszczególnych członków Rodu Dizz, bądź sami przez nich wybierani. Wbrew pozorom ochrona wybranego osobnika z rodziny królewskiej nie są jednym i nie zawsze głównych ich zajęciem. Jeśli zaś chodzi o samym Gwardzistów to w zamian za lojalną i nieskazitelną służbę nie tylko ich pozycja w hierarchii przeskakuje na prawie sam jej szczyt, ale też zwiększane są standardy życia i bezpieczeństwo ich rodzin. Ponadto oni sami zyskują przywilej zamieszkania w pałacu na samym szczycie Drzewa Yggdrasil do końca swego życia. Gargatto To jedna z najbardziej tajemniczych istot, której samo pochodzenie jest znane jedynie pierwszym z rodu Dizz i jedyną jednostką z Gwardii Królewskiej, która służy tejże rodzinie przez wszystkie jej pokolenia. Osobnikowi temu niezaprzeczalnie Królestwo Yggdrasil zawdzięcza stały i nie mały wzrost siły militarnej, dzięki swoim unikalnym właściwością. Sam Gargatto jest jednocześnie maszyną, jak i żywym organizmem, którego budowa i ogólny wygląd waha się między ogromną, gdyż trzydziestometrową biomechaniczną głową, z której oczodołów i wiecznie roztwartych ust bije potężne światło, a bramą. Podlega on bezpośrednio Vandal'owi i podobnie jak on ma zdolność manipulacji przestrzenią, choć nie tak wielką jak król, a raczej pozwalającą mu jedynie wypluwać wybrane osoby w dowolnym, wybranym przed siebie miejscu we wszechświecie. Nie to jednak jest tutaj najważniejsze, ani nie to jest jego główną mocą. Tą natomiast jest pobieranie energii z Wielkiego Drzewa i przetwarzanie jej na tak zwane Promieniowanie Xuru, które Gargatto rozprowadza raz co trzydzieści dni czasu ziemskiego w postaci złotej mgły po całym Yggdrasil sprawiając, iż większość dzieci tam zrodzonych przejawia u siebie najróżniejsze, czasem lepsze, czasem gorsze umiejętności, które określa się jako Dary, które dzieli się na kategorie takie jak Emisja - Odnosząca się do zdolności dalekiego zasięgu jak np. pociski, Transmutacja - Polegająca na tworzeniu i kontrolowaniu danej energii, bądź żywiołu, Manipulacja - Pozwalająca manipulować danymi podmiotami, czynnikami, bądź przedmiotami w pobliżu, Parametia - Czyli modyfikowane właściwości czy formy własnego ciała, najczęściej zwiększając jego możliwości, Iluzja - Zmieniająca sny, doznania lub wpływająca na świadomość różnych podmiotów, Zbrojenie - Tworzące najróżniejsze przedmioty, często z dość specjalnymi zastosowaniami. Istoty poddane promieniowaniu Xuru często mieszają\łączą te kategorie ze sobą. Ciekawe jest to, iż wszystkie te moce mogą dodatkowo się rozwinąć poprzez "połknięcie" przez Gargatto (przeznaczone tylko dla Gwardii Królewskiej). Nazarick Alpheim Jest on dość młodym przedstawicielem rasy Elfickiej, który został wybrany na Gwardziste przez Noteviddę, pełniąc przy tym również funkcję jej doradcy, przez swój skrajnie wysoki intelekt i poziom dedukcji, który pozwala mu między innymi w krótkiej chwili znaleźć błąd, nieprawidłowość... słabość wszystkiego (i wszystkich) czemu poświęci uwagę. Młody Alhephein to też osoba niezwykle lojalna i ślepo zapatrzona w rodzinę królewską, będąc przy tym tak lolajnym, iż prędzej popełnił by samobójstwo, niż sprzeciwił się któremuś z rodziny Vandal'a. Urodził się on z dość przeciętnym Darem Manipulacyjnym, pozwalającym mu odbijać i "wykręcać" obiekty fizyczne, z którymi wejdzie w kontakt fizyczny, jednak po połknięciu przez Gargatto jego moc przeistoczyła się w o wiele potężniejszą Kontrolę Ruchu, dzięki której Nazarick jest w stanie wymusić i kontrolować ruch niemalże wszystkiego w jego otoczeniu. Dzięki czemu samym spojrzeniem może np. zmienić kierunek impulsów mózgowych i przepływu krwi w czyimś ciele, bądź nawet odwrócić grawitacje. Ju'Ouriel Gwardzistka Beliach'a, nie została wybrana ze środowiska Yggdrasil, a wręcz przeciwnie, gdyż jest ona jedną nie tyle z najpotężniejszych zjaw najstarszego syna Vandala, co jedną z jego ulubionych, którą ten wyrwał z najgłębszych czeluści zaświatów, a następnie całkowicie zniewolił. Poza ciągle emanującą od niej rządzą mordu wszystkiego co żywe nie przejawia ona praktycznie żadnych emocji, a nawet mimiki, mając ciągle jeden i ten sam zimny wyraz twarzy. Jest to wychudzona, wysoka na dwa i pół metra postać o kobiecej budowie ciała. Ma ostre, cienkie uszy i jest pozbawiona jakiekolwiek owłosienia. Większość jej odzieży, ale też niektóre fragmenty jej ciała są zastąpione metalicznymi elementami. thumb Najważniejsze tutaj są jednak umiejętności Ju'Ouriel, której wzrok w jednej chwili może sprawić, iż wszystkie obrażenia i cierpienie jakie kiedykolwiek wybrana ofiara doświadczyła w swojej egzystencji powracają z szybkością mrugnięcia. Drugą zdolnością ulubionej zmory Beliach'a jest przywołanie "dziecka", przypominającego bardzo zniszczoną, wijącą się z bólu kukiełkę, której płacz może uchronić przed dowolnym zagrożeniem. Toppia Nirvana Bezpośrednia poddana, a także najlepsza (i jedyna) przyjaciółka Aerandir Dizz, z którą to obie się poznały już za czasów dziecięcych, kiedy to mała księżniczka zgubiła się w jednym z odłamów Yggdrastadt i podczas swej tułaczki trafiła do ciasnej, ale własnej (i skromnej) restauracji prowadzonej przez ojca Toppii, który wraz ze swą córką przyrządzili kilka swoich popisowych potraw, a gdy ta była pełna została odprowadzona pod Pałac Dizz'ów. Sama Nirvana jest młodą i uroczą nastolatką o różowych włosach, która choć nie posiada większych umiejętności bojowych to może się śmiało okrzyknąć najwybitniejszą kucharką w całym Yggdrasil, która jest w stanie nie tylko przyrządzić każdą potrawę jeśli ma to do tego składniki, ale też dzięki promieniowaniu Xuru nadawać swoim danią potężnych zdolności leczniczych i nie tylko. Najlepszym przykładem tego jest fakt, iż sama przegotowana przez nią woda jest w stanie całkowicie zniwelować zmęczenie, lżejsze przypadłości jak katar i obrażenia jak np. zadrapania, ale też przy spróbowaniu jej pieści podniebienie. Enjel Byers Ostatnia, lecz z całą pewnością nie najgorsza jest Enjel Byer, którą przydzielił do siebie Jagdarr Dizz za namową swych rodziców. Ów młode, gdyż jeszcze trzynastoletnie dziewczę o śnieżnobiałych włosach i błękitnych oczach uwielbia się ubierać w stylowe i wyrafinowane ubrania i ma nawykłego fioła na punkcie punktualności, przez co ciągle sprawdza czas w swoim podręcznym zegarku kieszonkowym. Tak samo jak w przypadku Nazarick'a, młoda Enjel nie miała jakiś imponujących umiejętności po urodzeniu, gdyż pozwalały jej one jedynie ukryć swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dopiero Gargatto po zwiększeniu jej umiejętności, sprawił, iż jest ona aktualnie godna miana Gwardzisty Królewskiego. Jej nowa moc pozwala jej nie tylko wniknąć do swego rodzaju Lustrzanego Świata, nad którym ma praktycznie nieograniczoną władzę, ale też wciągać do niego inne osoby i obiekty. Ponadto ze środka owego wymiaru (o ile można to tak nazwać) może wpływać na świat zewnętrzny poprzez oddziaływanie na "odbicia". thumb Przykładowe Zastępy Wojenne Jeźdźcy Są to wykwalifikowane jednostki, które składają się z mieszkańców Drzewa Yggdrasil, gotowych porzucić sielankowe życie w odłamach Yggdrastadt i wykorzystać swoje zdolności nabyte przez promieniowanie Xuru, by przysłużyć się swoim władcą w zamian za poprawę sytuacji finansowej, bądź nadzieją na zapisanie swojej osoby w dziejach historii jako bohatera, który oddał życie w słusznej sprawie. Większość z nich nosi śnieżnobiałe mundury ze złotymi zdobieniami, czarne rękawiczki, maski gazowe i proste kaski w tej samej barwie, choć zdarzają się wyjątki. Każdy z Jeźdźców dodatkowo zostaje zaopatrzone w broń przypominającą tę chociażby z ziemi jak np. granaty, karabiny itp, jednak różnią się tym, iż są wykonane z metalu zdolnego ranić też istoty astralne i metafizyczne. Yōkai Oni zaś pojawili się stosunkowo niedawno za sprawą Beliach'a i podobnie jak Ju'Ouriel są to głównie armie nieumarłych, czy istot z zaświatów takich jak demony czy zjawy, które zostały zniewolone przez najstarszego syna Vandala i zmuszone do czynnej służby na rzecz Yggdrasil. Większość z nich to głównie stwory bez większych ambicji pragnące tylko rozlewu krwi, na który w ramach potrzeby zawsze są zapraszane przez białowłosego, a po skończeniu całej zabawy są z powrotem więzieni, bądź unicestwiani. Ciekawostki *Choć prawie wszyscy Dizz'owie od czasu przejęcia Yggdrasil i umieszczenia go we własnej i niezależnej linii czasowej nie mają swoich alternatyw, tak osoby takie jak Jakub i Macbeth już je posiadają, ze względu na fakt, iż ten pierwszy został przez Vandal'a "wyrzucony" i trafił do CreepyTown. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Przynależności